This invention relates to clocks provided with a call time system or alarm device for announcing preset call or alarm times and, more particularly, to improvements in the call time setter for repeatedly setting call times to be announced.
Heretofore, various call time setters of the aforementioned type have been proposed. However, any of these call time setters requires various associated mechanisms to be provided independent of the call time system, which is disadvantageous not only in view of the complications of the mechanism but also in view of space factor and cost. Further, in the prior-art systems the call time interval from the stopping of the announcement of a call time by pushing a stop button till the announcement of the next call time is set to a constant period (for instance 10 minutes) and cannot be freely altered by the user, which is rather inconvenient in use.
The present invention, accordingly, has an object of providing a novel call time setter which overcomes the prior-art drawbacks and also provides novel effects.
One object of the present invention is to provide a call time setting mechanism that can be obtained by making use of most of the parts of the mechanism used in the prior-art call time system and by adding an actuating member for stopping the alarm and setting the call time whereby the mechanism is extremely simplified and is advantageous in view of the space factor and cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide call time detection members that can be displaced step by step each for unit displacement by repeatedly operating the actuating member so that the user can freely alter the call time interval to suit his desire.
A further object of the invention is to provide a call time setting mechanism which can correctly display the preset call time set by the call time setting operation and which can correctly display the call time even in the case where the call time has been altered.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a locking member which automatically locks the call time setter in an inoperative state when the call time system is rendered inoperative by the alarm set operating means so that even if the call time setter member is pushed by mistake after the setting of a call time, the preset call time will not be altered.